Songfics
by Alicecullen1997
Summary: Okay so me and my friends got bored and started writing little drabbles. There was certain rules to it though and one of them is that you can only write for as long as the song is on thats why there is so little writing on it.
1. Careful

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more – Careful by Paramore_

I still don't trust them. Apart for Alice she seems to know more about me than she does about herself.

Its not they're fault they were extremely exited when we walked in.

I'm sure i'll grow to love them even though they've all been here longer than I have.

I love Alice and I would try and change for her.

But its so hard. I wish that all the humans would go away until I found out how to control this burning sensation, the one that you know that you need to feed.

I love them too much but I don't know what to do?


	2. Ego

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego – Ego by The Saturdays_

I hated Edward Cullen. He left me so he could go to a posh drama school in england and then said that he never had anyone special?

Well two can play at that game. I made sure that I kept in touch with Alice. Not to spite Edward but she was my friend that helped me through everything and to make sure that Edward knew that I was over him by asking out mike newton.

Kinda sick I know but I don't care. He needs to be taught a lesson.

He's a posing idiot who if he loses everything he won't have anyone to go to.

His 'bronze' hair was apparently the most attractive part of him.

I knew for a fact that it had highlights and its not natural.

EUGH I HATE HIM


	3. Hey, Soul Sister

_Hey soul sister  
Ain't that mister mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair, you know  
Hey soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight – Hey Soul Sister by Train_

The iPod was plugged in and it was all ready to go.

Clair De Lune came on and everyone was dancing beautifully around the room.

Emmett didn't quite get it though. He was still trying to tango with Rose. Every time someone giggled at that.

Esme and Carlisle were lost in each other's eyes.

Edward and Bella were in the typical position for romantic dancing. Bella had her head on his shoulder and he had his chin on her head.

Alice and Jasper were twirling around the room in a flurry of colour.

This was a brilliant idea and it was so beautiful to watch. Its amazing what people can do when you have eternity to learn.


	4. I Miss You

_Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight – I miss you by blink 182._

Everyone was in pain. The whole family.

Alice wasn't her chirpy self and Jasper made everything worse, stupid emotion manipulator.

Edward didn't play piano or listen to music anymore and Bella didn't tackle Em...

I burst out crying. Well dry sobbing.

Carlisle was absolutely distraught, but I think it hit Esme hardest. She was reliving her worst nightmare again. Her child was lost forever in eternal darkness. But at least he wasn't in pain anymore. He was playing with his brothers and sisters so he has some kind of happiness, Even though our lives were torn apart.

I wish that I could just hear that booming laugh once more. His immature jokes and his cry of disagreement when Bella beat him at an arm wrestle.

He looked intimidating but has to be one of the most loving people to anyone that knew him. He was my bear.


	5. Kiss And Tell

_What did you expect from me?  
I said there's so much more that you won't see.  
What did you expect from me?  
I said I'm smarter than,  
Him you see- Kiss and Tell by You Me At Six._

My shirt says I'm ready to party. I love my tuxedo shirt like my brother. But I love this more.

It was wild. You had the drugs that made you high, the drink that makes you wasted and the girls well you know what they do to us.

This is my party. What can I say? If people need to get high they come to me.

If they want to get wasted they come to me.

But I never get caught. I've had a raid on my house and yet all they found was beer, and let me say there was plenty of it.

"I like to party" was all I could say and shrugged it off.

That memory always brought a smirk onto my face cause the look on the cops faces after was priceless.

Rosalie Hale was going to be the death of me she was just so damn beautiful.


	6. Looking Up

_Honestly, can you believe we crossed  
The world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in 'cause I've always wanted this  
And it's not a dream anymore, no, oh, oh, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, it's worth fighting for – Looking Up by Paramore._

If he doesn't turn up today I might actually come and hunt him down myself.

My ninja skills might come in handy so I can kick his ass when he turns up in this damn diner in the middle of philidelphia.

I don't like drinking coffee one day after another and I look even stranger with a pair of singlasses when its the middle of the winter.

My exuse every time is that I have a hangover and I need a black coffee.

I've had a few strange stares but apart from that there was no hassle.

Someone came into my view and he wasn't human.

He was inhumanly beautiful.

Defantly not human.

And I know this is Jasper.

My visions do come in handy sometimes.

He was about 6 inches taller than I was.

It was odd speaking to him after such a long time searching.

Thank you for this life. Its teaching me a lot already.


	7. Miracle

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you- Miracle by Paramore. _

I had just lost my baby. I needed to be with him. I don't want to be in this world anymore. Its evil.

I must be a bad person if I have deserved everything that's been bought to me.

My husband beats me and my child is dissolved in darkness.

The sea air whipped my hair viciously around my face.

One more step and it will all be over.

And I fell.

But I never felt the impact instead were a pair of arms embracing me in a hug.

The unmistakable scent of Dr Carlisle Cullen filled my airways and I didn't want to go back.

"Esme, I'm not normal. You don't want to be with me, im dangerous" His angel like voice spoke to me while I was conscientious.


	8. Starstrukk

_I think I should know how  
To make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out no  
L-O-V-E's just another word  
I'll never learn to pronounce – Starstrukk by 3OH!3._

Oh. My. Cake.

Bella Swan is talking to me.

I think I might love her.

I don't think I've **ever** loved anyone, apart from my mum, but not in the way I love Bella.

Her brown eyes sparkle in excitement every time she talks to Emmett my brother who is just friends with everyone. Hes a big bear and Rosalie has made sure I knew in more ways than the one I knew of when I was little.

I think that she can pull off anything and Alice sure knew fashion. She's dressed Bella on more than one occasion. But she looked so uncomfortable and the red of her cheeks became more pronounced.

She's my life and I hope to be part of hers.


	9. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

_The truth is a terrible thing  
Don't you think?  
The truth is a terrible thing  
Don't you think? - Youmeatsix- The truth is a terrible thing. _

I sat staring out my window while the rain came pouring down, i was lost, i didn't know what to think anymore.

How could James do this to me? I thought over and over again.

"I can change I really can" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Sorry doll but its just not right anymore Vicky is right for me and your just... old" He replied in a cool tone.

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" I roared in response.

He laughed and pushed me against the wall. I broke at that point.

I had just managed to stop crying. It took over 48 hours and I looked like a zombie. There was make-up all down my face and I hadn't taken a shower, all his stuff was still in the en-suite and I didn't want to relive all the memories that he had left me with.

_I have to get cleaned up. I have a job I need the money even more now. Come on alice get a hold of yourself._


	10. You Belong With Me

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do – You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

Okay so I know shes a bit of a bitch but that doesn't mean that she's not beautiful. I love her.

Esme Platt was the head cheerleader and was one of the most popular girls in the whole school.

I was a complete nerd with anxiety disorder and ran in the opposite direction whenever she walked near me.

I watch her from afar and I've known her since she was small. I'm one month older than her but I still remember more then she does.

This person that she claims to be, its not the real her. Shes sweet and generous. She reads and dances around her room like an idiot.

Not i'm not a stalker. Shes the typical girl next door.

My hearts at my throat every time I see her. Shes an angel in my eyes.


End file.
